itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Archmaester Arvyn
Arvyn is the Archmaester of Ravenry at the Citadel of Oldtown. He resides on the Isle of Ravens upon the Honeywine, and is responsible for transmission of messages across Westeros. In 368AC, he set up the Cabal of Light and Dark, an underground organisation intended to work both licitly and illicitly for the benefit of the Archmaester's plans. To most of the members, he is simply known as Raven. Appearance Arvyn has trim and tidy black-grey hair. He is of average height when standing upright. His eyes and skin are somewhat tired with the passing of the years. At a glance however, he appears fit and well, considering his age. History Arvyn Dondarrion was born in 312AC, placing him fourth in line to the Lordship of Blackhaven. It soon became apparent to Arvyn that the Lordship would undoubtedly never be his, and as such at the age of 14 he made the independent decision to join the Order of Maesters, hoping one day to become Grandmaester and sit upon the Small Council. Although it was thought he would excel at sword, lance and bow like his older brothers, Arvyn was quick to prove otherwise, strengthening his resolve to carve a different path for himself. Arvyn proved to be quite capable once he was inducted into the Citadel, and although he did not seem to possess any Gods given gift of memory or aptitude, his hard work and dedication soon garnered him his first links, silver for medicine and black iron for ravenry. Arvyn continued to study deeply as the years passed by, until he found himself in contention for the role of Archmaester of Medicine. Arvyn was beaten by Maester Harrold, another gifted member of the Order, starting an ongoing one-sided grudge between the two, unbeknown to Harrold. Arvyn’s abilities were not unidentified though, as after the passing of a couple of years, Archmaester Imry succumbed to a persistent cough and Arvyn found himself lifted into his role as Archmaester of Ravenry. With it came new quarters on Raven Isle, and the black iron ring, rod and mask of his office. With time, Arvyn found himself becoming comfortable in his new quarters and his new position. A couple of months later however, Grand Maester Elston died, opening the much coveted role up for selection. Once again, Archmaester Harrold succeeds over Arvyn, much to his surprise. Despite his irritation, Arvyn continued to work diligently in his role as the Black Iron Archmaester, developing an acute ability for codes and puzzles through his time managing and scribing the messages of the realm. Finding himself more and more privy to the confidences of many great Lords and Ladies, Arvyn continued to search for knowledge and understanding, setting up networks so that he could learn of verbal secrets as well as written ones. Wishing to extend his grasp even further, Arvyn took it upon himself to refine his limited knowledge of High and Bastard Valyrian to the point of fluency as to better understand the Essosi visitors that often frequented the Citadel upon their travels. It was during this time that Arvyn also developed a firm connection with his birds, whether their feathers were black or white. As Arvyn has aged, he now finds it difficult to slip out from the Citadel in the night to meet with his informants. As such, he oft relies on his intermediary, a mysterious individual that simply goes by Dusk to facilitate his desires and inclinations. As the years have passed, Arvyn has found himself struggling to sleep, oft awaking kicking and thrashing within his sheets, followed by a terrible stiffness in his joints when the light finally emerges into his chambers. A small twitch habitually frequents his left hand too, although to little chagrin, for Arvyn’s refined small writing is performed with his right. Timeline 312AC – Arvyn is born. 326AC – Arvyn joins the Citadel as a novice. 328AC – Arvyn earns his first and second links, medicine and ravenry respectively. 328 - 343AC – Arvyn continues to study, earning several more links, including copper, red and yellow gold, electrum, bronze, tin and lead. 345AC – Arvyn becomes a Maester after forging his chain following the addition of an iron link. 346AC – Maester Arvyn is sent to the Crownlands to serve at Stonedance, the seat of House Massey. 350AC – Arvyn returns to the Citadel in pursuit of becoming an Archmaester. 351AC – Maester Harrold is named Archmaester of Medicine, much to Arvyn’s frustration. 353AC – Arvyn becomes Archmaester of Ravenry following his mentor Archmaester Imry’s passing. 366AC – Arvyn completes his tome Feathers of White and Black, a reworking and expansion of Archmaester Walgrave’s Black Wings, Swift Words. 353AC to present day - Arvyn serves as the Order as an Archmaester. Family Family Echo Link Supporting Characters ‘Dusk’ – Gift: Agent * An enigmatic individual who works as Arvyn’s administrator and enforcer for his spy rings, as well as performing any other unsavoury tasks Arvyn may have for them. They nearly always works dressed in his charcoal grey-black robes, opting to cover their face with a mask similar in style to the Brazen Beasts of Meereen, but wrought from steel in the place of bronze. They speak the Common Tongue with a hint of an Essosi accent. Arvyn knows very little about them, not even their real name, but respects their usefulness. Acolyte Gerald - Gift: Autodidactic * One of Archmaester Arvyn's students, currently in the process of forging his black iron link. Recent Events The involuntary movements that Arvyn has been plagued with seem to be worsening with time, but they still remain tame enough to be hidden from most of his companions. Arvyn continues to serve as Archmaester within the Citadel, whilst quietly hoping for further recognition. Arvyn tasks Dusk with expanding his spy networks within Oldtown and King's Landing. Arvyn goes to the market after the fire to tend to the injured smallfolk. Arvyn attends the Conclave, where Archmaester Kromley's replacement is chosen. Arvyn commissions the construction of a very specific box from Maester Perestan. Dusk goes about collection samples of the other Archmaester's handwriting for Arvyn. Arvyn, having obtained the box from Maester Perestan, proceeds to the next stage of his plan. Arvyn finishes preparing Dusk for her mission in King's Landing. Dusk fails to assassinate the Grand Maester. Dusk, returning in shame, is paralysed and killed by Archmaester Arvyn, who then disposes of her body by burning it and spread the ashes into the wind. Arvyn is visited by Lord Triston Hightower who requests that the Archmaester uses his messengers to publicly criticise the High Septon, in an attempt to encourage demands for a change of leadership within the Faith. Arvyn sends Murk to try and find Tobo Blackshield, a gold-cloak that also works as a thug. Dawn, one of the Cabal of Light and Dark, preaches against The High Septon. Category:Arvyn Category:House Dondarrion Category:Stormlands Category:Citadel Category:Maester Category:Archmaester Category:Ravenry Category:The Cabal of Light and Dark Category:Oldtown